Seja minha Valentine
by strangeland
Summary: (Portuguese version of "Be my Valentine") Jill, Carlos e Barry ganharam um cruzeiro de luxo para o Caribe. Quanto mais Jill passa o tempo com Carlos, mas ela fica a fim dele. E o que Carlos pode fazer pra seduzí-la? Classificação M por causa de um trechinho. [E só para esclarecer, Carlos é brasileiro, pelo menos nessa história. ]
1. Prevendo os próximos dias

Be my Valentine

Cap 1 – Prevendo os próximos dias

Um consolo para um aparente fim da Umbrella. Um cruzeiro como recompensa para os únicos sobreviventes dos S.T.A.R.S e da U.B.C.S. Carlos, Jill e Barry ganharam um cruzeiro de luxo que passaria pelo lado oeste do Caribe. É claro que eles não foram os únicos sobreviventes de Raccoon City. Alguns saíram horas antes do aviso do míssel, outros eram traidores que não mereciam nenhum tipo de dinheiro ou viagem como presente.

Até que Jill ficou um pouco contente em receber esse grande presente. 5 dias num cruzeiro de luxo por ter descoberto os podres da Umbrella e por ter escapado da cidade. Mikhail também ganharia esse cruzeiro se ele tivesse sobrevivido. Ele estava machucado, mas não queria ficar parado. Defendeu o bonde dos zumbis e morreu bravamente tentando salvar a vida de Carlos e Jill. Infelizmente aquela granada que explodiu dentro do bonde e jogou Nemesis para fora do vagão não foi suficiente para matar o monstro, porém Carlos nunca esquecerá desse ato de coragem. Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza: foi melhor Mikhail ter morrido através de suas próprias mãos do que ter levado um tiro vindo de uma arma do traidor Nicholai.

Jill estava na fila de entrada do cruzeiro esperando por Carlos. _"Por que ele está demorando tanto?!" _pensou. Enquanto esperava Carlos, sua mente produziu uns flashbacks de momentos logo depois que a cidade foi destruída. Estava no helicóptero com Carlos e em poucos minutos, uma bomba limpou a cidade do mapa. Ela não nasceu em Raccoon City, mas já tava vivendo lá por tanto tempo que havia criado algum tipo de laço com aquela cidade. Lembrou de como se orgulhava de ser uma S.T.A.R.S., aí lembrou daquela criatura horripilante que depois ela foi saber o nome, "Nemesis". Lembrou que quando estava no helicóptero, houve um momento que estava quase chorando. Havia passado tantas horas em alerta para não morrer, que nesse tempo todo não havia quase expressado suas emoções. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto enquanto olhava pela janela do helicóptero. Barry estava conversando alguma coisa com Carlos, mas ela não estava prestando atenção. De repente, Carlos olhou para Jill e percebeu que ela estava chorando. Ele se aproximou e perguntou se ela estava bem. Ela disse que apenas estava triste e ele a abraçou e disse: "Se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa pra acabar com sua tristeza, me diga que eu vou tentar fazer" e ele beijou a cabeça de Jill.

- OLHA ISSO! – Barry disse enquanto segurava um panfleto do cruzeiro – eles tem uma piscina com ondas!

Jill voltou a si e suas lembranças foram dispersas com a voz de Barry.

- Eu não sabia que eles tinham uma piscina com ondas!

- Odeio ondas, sempre me dou mal com elas. Só vou ficar nas piscinas sem ondas mesmo - ela disse carinhosamente.

- Bom, eu vou tirar proveito de tudo que tiver já que não vou pagar... E também vou aproveitar que ainda tenho energia pra me mover. Um dia vou me aposentar e o que vai sobrar pra mim será pintar quadros!

Jill sorriu ao mesmo tempo que fazia "não" com a cabeça. Ficou imaginando um dia Barry pintando quadros e fazendo uma exposição em sua casa enquanto suas filhas, provavelmente, diriam que os quadros são sem-graças. Ela olhou para o relógio e olhou para o fim da fila. Havia umas 10 pessoas atrás dela e Carlos não aparecia. Ela olhou para todos os lados daquele porto e não o encontrou. Ela saberia que Carlos iria ter que furar fila e talvez aquelas 10 pessoas poderiam ficar com raiva... E então, ela avistou Carlos. Ele estava com uma camisa branca de botões e manga curta e um short preto. Ele também estava com sapatos marrons dockside, bem discreto e um óculos escuro. Carregava sua mala com a mão direita com um jeito super despreocupado

Jill sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver Carlos assim. Ele parecia algum ator de Hollywood pronto pra ser assediado por paparazzis. Carlos avistou Jill e disse um "hey" bem inaudível, talvez foi aquele "hey" que Jill só entenderia se lesse os lábios deles. Jill sentiu outro frio na barriga e sentiu também suas bochechas ficarem rosas. _"Por que tô me sentindo assim? Por que estou tão envergonhada? Só, porque Carlos está extremamente diferente e lindo?"_ Jill pensou um pouco nervosa.

- Olha, se não é nosso rapaz de ouro - disse Barry enquanto Carlos dava os últimos passos para chegar perto de Jill e Barry.

- Me desculpem por ter chegado atrasado - ele abraçou Barry e depois abraçou Jill de forma calorosa, mas sem tirar os olhos do navio. - É um navio bem grande! Nunca entrei em um desses! - ele agora deu um beijo na cabeça de Jill e escutou as pessoas na fila reclamam por ele não estar no final da fila. Ele ignorou, visto que eles seriam os próximos a entrarem no navio.

Os três deram suas passagens para um homem que ficava num estreito corredor que dava para a entrada do navio. Eles entraram e foram conduzidos para seus quartos particulares. Os três se separaram ao entrar em seus devidos quartos. Jill abriu bem seus olhos para enxergar um dos quartos mais bonitos que já viu. Não aparentava nem um pouco ser um quarto de navio, pois parecia mais um quarto de hotel na beira da praia, mas a janela era redonda e isso lembrava muito um navio. O chão era de cor bege, o teto era branco, as portas eram de madeira, assim como os móveis. E toda a decoração se baseava no marrom, branco, preto, laranja e bege. A cama era de casal e possuía três almofadas em ordem de tamanho em cada lado: a maior era branca, a média era marrom e as menores eram laranjas. Havia um abajur branco em cima do criado mudo ao lado esquerdo da cama. A janela ficava no lado direito da cama, e estava um pouco tampada pelas cortinas beges. Havia uma televisão de 50 polegadas em frente a cama, bem presa numa alcova da parede.

Jill largou sua enorme mala em cima da cama e caminhou para a janela redonda ainda admirada com tudo. Olhou pela janela e viu um pedaço da cidade de Los Angeles. Ouviu alguém bater na porta e foi abri-la. Era Carlos, ainda com óculos escuros, fazendo o parecer irresistível.

- Você consegue acreditar nisso tudo, Jill? Eu achei que nunca conseguiria me hospedar num lugar assim! – ele andou até a janela redonda. Apoiou o braço no topo da janela e olhou para o mar – Mas isso é o mínimo que eles poderiam fazer após uma cidade inteira ser infectada por causa da Umbrella!

Jill se aproximou um pouco da TV e observou Carlos. Ela olhou para baixo e perguntou:

- Já sabe o que vai fazer daqui em diante agora que não está mais com aqueles carniceiros da Umbrella?

- Mais ou menos... Talvez eu volte pro Brasil. Quando entrei pra Umbrella, eu saí do Brasil e fui diretamente para aqui para treinar. Sabe, Jill, tudo isso ainda é muito irônico pra mim... Umbrella é a responsável pelos vírus, a Umbrella manda um time para salvar civis, em cada time havia traidores, e a própria Umbrella lançou monstros para testarem suas próprias criações? – Carlos olhava para Jill com um olhar de indignação – Isso é loucura demais. Mas, sabe, tudo isso meio que me traumatizou um a ter pesadelos todas as noites... – Carlos olhou para baixo e lembrou de zumbis nas ruas, Nicholai atirando em Tyrell, Nemesis na torre do relógio, Jill infectada com o T-vírus... – Se houver qualquer rastro da Umbrella, pode ter certeza que eu vou tentar a acabar com isso. Mas eu acho que tudo está bem agora. Pelo menos, eu acho...

Jill ficou quieta pensando em Chris. Ele estava sumido há muito tempo. Algo estava errado. Até a irmã de Chris havia sumido. Jill iria recompor suas forças pra saber o que aconteceu com o S.T.A.R.S. restante. Afinal, Chris também merecia essa viagem.

- Jill? Jill? – Carlos perguntava enquanto se aproximava.

- Ham?! O quê? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Eu disse "Temos que ter pensamentos positivos sobre isso, certo?" E você não me respondeu. Está preocupada com algo? – ele se aproximou e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

- Não – ela ainda olhava para o chão – Me desculpe, Carlos, mas quando você disse que tem pesadelos todas as noites, bom, eu também tenho.

- Hey – Carlos levantou o queixo de Jill para ela olhar para ele – você é uma mulher forte e eu sei que vai superar isso. Você me disse que havia passado por outra situação 2 meses antes de Raccoon ser destruída, lá naquela mansão nos arredores da cidade. Você ficou bem, você e o Barry sobreviveram, você sobreviveu mais uma vez... – ele sorriu, e então Jill sorriu – Eu sei que você consegue. Hey, estamos num navio de luxo, estamos aqui pra nos distrair e termos um pouco de paz. Não podemos ficar paranóico e... – ele passou a acariciar o rosto de Jill – eu não quero que você fique deprimida ou paranóica com essa situação toda. Você merece um descanso.

- Obrigada, Carlos. Eu vou tentar me distrair, sim. Obrigada mais uma vez por ser compreensível – ela sorriu e olhou para os lados um pouco envergonhada.

Carlos aproximou um pouco mais o rosto dele e disse:

- Hey, que tal a gente jogar poker hoje no cassino? E depois podemos jantar... Lembra que você me disse que me devia uma logo depois quando te salvei de um monte de zumbis naquela fábrica abandonada? Então, que pena que você disse isso porque, vou te cobrar.

- Pode cobrar, eu aceito! Eu jogo com você e janto também.

Carlos olhou para os lábios de Jill. Eles estavam pertos demais e ele não estava conseguindo resistir à moça. Havia sido enfeitiçado pela beleza dela desde quando a viu em Raccoon City. Não foi a toa que ele soltou uma das piores cantadas-brincadeiras que ele já disse. Insinuou que ela queria chamá-lo pra sair no meio de uma cidade repleta de zumbis e um monstro como o Nemesis pra lá e pra cá. Mas ele achou que iria morrer, então não viu problema em zombar da situação com aquela piadinha.

Quando Carlos pensou em tomar coragem para beijar Jill, eles dois escutaram uma batida na porta. Era Barry e ele dizia "Jill? Jill?". Carlos se afastou um pouco de Jill.

- Eu estou indo, Barry! – Jill gritou.

- A gente se vê na hora do almoço, eu você e Barry. Acho que ele quer ficar meu amigo. – Carlos sorriu e ficou um pouco convencido por ver que Jill não havia saído do local mesmo depois de ter gritado para Barry que ela estava indo atender a porta.

- Bom, seria legal ouvir um pouco sobre seu passado brasileiro – ela sorriu e apertou de leve o nariz de Carlos.

Carlos riu e deu um beijo bem rápido na bochecha de Jill.

- Até mais tarde.

Ele foi andando até a porta e a abriu. Barry levou um susto por ter visto que Carlos já estava no quarto de Jill. Ele pensou em falar algo 'Estou interrompendo algo?", mas preferiu ficar calado. Carlos disse algo rápido com Barry e seguiu caminho para seu quarto.

- Jill, eu tinha dito para o Carlos que poderíamos almoçar no restaurante "Nautilus". Pelo panfleto, ele parece ser melhor que o "Almirante Benbow".

Jill estava se controlando para não rir de vergonha pelo beijo de Carlos.

- Sim, Barry, Nautilus parece ser ótimo! Na verdade, você será nosso guia nesse navio.

Barry sorriu com satisfação. Ele se despediu de Jill e saiu do quarto dela. Jill se jogou na cama e tampou o rosto com as duas mãos. Refletiu que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria dando uns amassos em Carlos. Então, ela pensou em como o tinha achado metido e convencido quando o viu. Mas havia algo nele que ela gostava: a lealdade. Todo o esforço dele em sobreviver junto com ela de Raccoon City era algo gratificante. Ele foi no hospital de Raccoon preparar um antídoto de T-vírus para ela e quase morreu por causa de Nicholai. E se Carlos morresse, ela morreria logo depois de se tornar um zumbi. Mas havia algo a mais que Jill estava gostando... Talvez, o sotaque do rapaz dava um ar exótico, um ar de "quero conhecer mais sobre você". E ele também sabia ser sensual quando não estava em combate.


	2. Vestida pra impressionar

Cap. 2 – Vestida pra impressionar

Na hora do almoço, Jill, Chris e Barry almoçaram no tal restaurante "Nautilus". Eles estavam cada vez mais distantes da terra firme. Uma imensidão azul os cercava, e a temperatura estava nos 30°C . Carlos falava sobre pescaria com Barry, e Jill só esperava sua vez para zombar ou Carlos, ou Barry.

- Sabe o que eu lembrei? Precisamos tirar fotos! A primeira foto vai ser de vocês... – Barry disse num tom animado. Tirou a câmera de seu bolso e verificou a câmera.

- Adoro fotos. Tira uma minha fazendo pose de milionário do petróleo! – Carlos tirou os óculos, afastou as pernas, cruzou os braços e olhou para o teto. – O que você acha, Jill?

- Hm... Não parece nada com um milionário do petróleo.

Carlos riu e esperou por Barry. O ruivo barbudo preparou a câmera e apontou para Carlos, que fazia força pra parecer sério na foto. _"Ele tem cada idéia..."_ Jill pensou.

- Se você fosse um milionário do petróleo com essa cara de pobre, eu diria que você vende tinta preta invés de petróleo – Jill disse numa tentativa de estragar a foto de Carlos.

Carlos riu um pouco no momento exato que Barry tirou a foto.

- Essa foto deve ter ficado um lixo! – ele gargalhou. Carlos beliscou o braço de Jill bem de leve e voltou a falar – Hey, você está subestimando as empresas Petróleo Oliveira.

- Petróleo Oliveira? Péssimo nome para uma empresa! – Barry disse. Ele preparou a câmera e apontou para Jill – Hey, Jill, sorri para a foto!

- Não, Barry... Eu estou sem maquiagem, eu estou feia agora..

- Bobeira, Jill. Ficaria bonita até com sangue de Tyrant pelo seu cabelo. – Barry esperava Jill parar de cobrir seu rosto para tirar a foto

Carlos se aproximou para o lado de Jill e colocou seu braço por cima dos ombros de Jill.

- Vamos, Jill, por favor. Você não está feia.

Carlos já estava sorrindo para a câmera. Jill destampou o rosto bem devagar e fez um sorriso forte, sem mostrar os dentes.

- Agora é o Senhor que precisa de uma foto! – Jill tomou a câmera da mão de Barry e preparou para tirar a foto.

- Eu queria tirar uma foto agora, mas seria com minha Colt 44. Eu iria tentar fazer uma cara de Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Jill tentou não rir muito sobre esse comentário infame. Mesmo assim, ela tirou um monte de fotos de Barry e Carlos.

Um homem se aproximou com um violão até um palco que havia no fim do restaurante. Ele se apresentou no microfone, e ajustou o microfone para a altura que ele ficaria sentado num banco. Ele começou a cantar "Black Magic Woman" do Santana.

Carlos encostou as costas na cadeira e disse:

- Eu odeio esses cantores de restaurante. Eles cantam tão mal...

- Não fale isso... Eu até acho legal esse lance de música ao vivo num restaurante – Jill disse enquanto olhava para Carlos.

- Hum... Por que você não pede pra ele cantar New York, New York, ou algo assim? Aí você vai perceber o que estou falando – Carlos riu

Quando o cantor cantou o trecho "Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby", Jill percebeu o quão Carlos estava certo. A voz do cantor desafinou num tom tão chato, que seria quase impossível ouvir mais de uma música com ele.

- Nossa, esse cara canta pior que eu! – Barry coçou um pouco a barba, desejando também que esse cara não desafinasse mais.

- Todos cantam mal. E quando cantam bem, cantam musicas chatas pra fazer você pedir uma música mais legal. Aí quando você pede, eles cobram uns U$10 por isso!

- Eu estou mais impressionada por ele cantar pior que você, Carlos – Jill pegou um guardanapo e tentou começar um origami de barco.

- Hey, pra sua informação, eu canto bem... pelo menos em karaokê, eu canto bem – ele tentou puxar o guardanapo de Jill para irritá-la.

- Então, ta. Hoje à noite, quero ver você cantar num karaokê.

- Só se antes você jogar poker comigo – Carlos a desafiou num tom sexy.

* * *

À noite, Jill estava em seu quarto, procurando por uma roupa adequada. Estava se preocupando tanto em parecer bonita para Carlos, achando que faria alguma diferença se ela não fosse muito arrumada. Ela abriu sua mala, tirou um vestido na cor preta. Ele era tomara-que-caia, e era estilo tubinho. Pegou uma blusa azul de manga e um short preto. Colocou as roupas por cima do corpo e se olhou no espelho. _"Qual delas eu escolho?" _pensou um pouco nervosa. Resolveu colocar o vestido preto. Foi até o banheiro, e tirou sua roupa atual para colocar o vestido preto. Teve um pouco de dificuldade para fechá-lo, mas conseguiu. Olhou-se no espelho e penteou os cabelos. Pegou sua caixa de maquiagem e começou a se produzir. _"Jill, Jill, Jill... por que tão nervosa? É só o Carlos, o cara que faz piadinhas sem graça num meio de uma cidade repleta de zumbis. Ele é muito bobão... Ele... ele... Será que estou passando sombra demais?"._

Ela terminou de se arrumar e se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Sentiu um pouco de vergonha, mas encarou a saída do quarto. Fechou a porta e andou até o elevador. Havia um homem dentro do elevador que se admirou com a beleza de Jill num vestido preto curto. Ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça. Jill percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela. Se sentiu incomodada a ponto de querer perguntar por que ele estava olhando tanto, mas se limitou a ficar quieta.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas você sabe pra que lado fica as piscinas? – ele perguntou com um ar inocente.

Jill desconfiou da pergunta. Não havia motivos para ele perguntar, já que havia mapas e mapas espalhados pelo navio.

- Eu acho que fica no primeiro deque...

- Obrigado. Eu fico perdido nesse lugar. Meu nome é Corey – ele estendeu a mão direita para ela. – Qual é o seu?

Jill levantou a mão bem devagar e apertou a mão dele.

- Jill...

- Que nome legal. Então, Jill, posso saber para onde está indo?

- Eu estou indo pra uma reunião muito importante. Preciso investigar uma pessoa. Desculpe-me por não falar muito – ela saiu do elevador assim que a porta abriu e abandonou Corey. Ele se limitou em dizer "até mais, Jill" antes que as portas do elevador fechassem.

_"Bom, até que não posso reclamar sobre esse vestido" _ela pensou.

Caminhou pelo cassino e procurou Carlos pelo olhar. Não o encontrava de jeito nenhum. Ela se aproximou de um bar e ficou parada olhando para todas as mesas do local. De repente, sentiu uma mão encostar na sua cintura e um vulto passar por trás e dizer:

- Pensei que não viria mais.

- Carlos, que susto me deu! – Jill se virou para Carlos e o encarava. Ele estava vestindo uma blusa preta e uma calça preta. – Me desculpe se eu demorei... Eu não sabia que roupa vestir num lugar como esse. Achei que deveria vir bem arrumada.

Carlos analisou as palavras de Jill e riu. Ele abaixou um pouco o rosto e disse:

- Não precisava. Mas qualquer roupa que você usa, consegue distrair qualquer cara. Mesmo se você tivesse vestida com aqueles casacos pesadões para invernos russos.

Os dois sorriram. Carlos pegou Jill pela mão e a carregou pelo cassino.

- Parece que hoje a noite vai ser um pouco cheia. Temos poker, temos jantar e temos... karaokê, certo?

- Certo. Tenha em mente que eu vou te ganhar no poker e no karaokê.

- Vamos ver sobre isso, lindona.

Ele mostrou uma mesa com um baralho e algumas fichas em cima. Ele iria puxar uma cadeira pra Jill, porém ela se apressou para puxar sua própria cadeira e sentar.

- Ok...

- Eu sei que você parece um cavalheiro, mas não precisa puxar as cadeiras.

- Posso pelo menos abrir portas?

- Pode..pode... – ela colocou a mão direita no rosto e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa. – Cadê o Barry?

- Ele não vem. Ele comeu tanta lagosta há poucas horas que acho que foi descansar no quarto. E antes disso, Barry tinha me dito que tinha jogado "21" a ponto de ganhar uns U$500. Até que ele teve sorte, pra quem começou as apostas com U$20!

Os dois sorriram. Carlos começou a embaralhar as cartas.

- Eu sei que você é boa de armas, mas não tenho certeza se é boa no poker...

- Carlos, eu sou uma S.T.A.R.S. Só há duas mulheres na equipe inteira: eu e Rebecca. Há 11 homens na equipe. Quando tínhamos tempo livre, ficávamos jogando poker na nossa sala na R.P.D. Chris era o melhor de todos. Barry de vez em quando ganhava. Eu aprendi aos poucos e quando percebi, já estava ganhando de todos.

- É engraçado, mas quanto mais te conheço, mais percebo que você é completa...Digo, especial...

- Carlos, por favor. Se um dia conhecer meus defeitos, não vai ficar falando essas coisas.

- Se você ta falando sobre seu lado barraqueira, pode ficar calma que eu nem considero isso um defeito.

Ele olhou para Jill para ver sua reação. Ela estava com um olhar felino de raiva. _"Presta atenção no que fala, senhor"_ ela pensou.

* * *

Jill ganhou Carlos no poker. Carlos ficou bobo como ela era boa naquilo. Ele havia perdido mais de U$10,000 em fichas fictícias. Ele já estava debruçado sobre a mesa, não acreditando o quanto tinha perdido. Jill ria demais enquanto puxava todas as fichas restante de Carlos. Jill disse:

- Querido, você deveria ter parado logo no início.

Carlos batia a palma da mão bem devagar na mesa, ainda sem olhar para Jill.

- Eu não estou acreditando nisso! Eu perdi tudo! – Carlos falava em português, sem nem ligar se Jill estava entendendo ou não.


	3. Liebesträume e dirty talks

Cap. 3 – Liebesträume e dirty talks

Carlos e Jill foram jantar num dos restaurantes do navio. Este não era o Nautilus, mas sim o Neptune's Waters. Eles escolheram uma mesa ao lado da janela. Diferente do "Nautilus", não havia um cantor desafinado, mas sim um piano e um ótimo pianista. Jill adorava tocar piano. Ela começou a aprender quando tinha uns 13 anos. Gostava de tocar Franz Liszt nas horas vagas. Quando ela tocava piano, se sentia num universo completamente diferente do seu universo de policial, agora na vida adulta.

Sair com Carlos sem Barry foi como marcar um encontro sem dizer que eles realmente iriam sair "num encontro". Por vergonha, talvez, os dois estavam disfarçando que aquilo era algo tão casual...

A mesa dos dois dava vista para a lua cheia. Era uma cena bonita de se ver. Quando o pianista começou a tocar algo no piano, Jill reconheceu logo a música. Ela abriu bem os olhos e olhou para o pianista, que estava longe.

- Eu conheço essa música! Eu adoro tocá-la.

- E qual é o nome dela? – Carlos perguntou um pouco tímido. Percebeu que Jill era uma fã de música clássica e não sabia quase nada sobre o assunto. Se limitava em diferenciar a 5ª sinfonia de Beethoven e Danúbio Azul de Strauss.

- É _Liebesträume_, número 3. Significa "sonhos de amor" em alemão. É do Liszt. Eu adoro tocar as músicas dele... – ela disse com ar vívido.

- Então você toca piano e curte música clássica? Ta aí algo que eu não sabia. Acho que foi sorte ter escolhido esse restaurante.

- Sorte é aquele cara estar tocando Liebesträume! Se ele tivesse tocando alguma música do Mozart, estaria irritada. Odeio Mozart. Muito superestimado por nada... – Ela fez uma careta de um jeito como alguém faria se tivesse acabado de morder um limão.

- Sério? Nunca imaginaria isso... Na verdade, até me sinto um pouco envergonhado por não saber comentar sobre música clássica com você – ele olhou para o chão enquanto passava os dedos no cabelo.

- Não tem problema, Carlos. Na verdade, muita gente me acha estranha por isso.

- Mas isso não é um motivo pra você ser estranha. AH, lembrei de uma coisa engraçada... Uma vez, no aniversário de 15 anos da minha prima... Sim, as brasileiras debutam com 15 anos, não com 16. – O sotaque dele estava soando bem fofo - Essa minha prima queria dançar uma valsa famosa, mas ela mesmo não sabia o nome da música e o nome do compositor. Então ela pediu ajuda pra quem? Pra mim! Porque eu era o único que tava perto dela no dia que ela lembrou de querer essa música.

- E o que você fez pra conseguir?

- Bom, eu fui numa loja de CDs e comecei a cantar a música pro vendedor pra ele me vender algum cd que tivesse essa música!

- E qual era a música?

- Era essa... – Carlos começou a cantarolar a música. "Pan namnam. Nam, nam. Nam, nam, nam naaaaaaam" – Era Danúbio Azul. Depois que descobri o nome dela, nunca mais esqueci. Até porque no dia da festa, todo mundo teve que dançar essa música.

- Danúbio é linda. Eu estou tentando imaginar você dançando valsa! – Jill riu. Imaginou Carlos num terno, cabelo com gel e dançando com sua prima.

- Pra sua informação, todo mundo na família teve que ensaiar essa música! Só os amigos do colégio dessa minha prima que não sabiam, então eles dançaram tudo errado. Mas o mais difícil foi tentar ficar de terno num calor de 33°C no mês de outubro.

Jill riu.

Houve um silêncio meio estranho e Carlos olhou pela janela. Ele viu a lua e disse:

- Que sorte a nossa termos conseguido esse cruzeiro em época de lua cheia – Carlos olhou para o pianista. Sentiu que a música doce e calma estava um pouco agitada. – Nossa, a música ficou um pouco rápida, né?

- Sim... Eu tenho uma maneira estranha de interpretar essa música. Eu acredito que o começo dela seja o início do sonho, quando seu cérebro não sabe se você está na realidade ou num sonho mesmo – Jill sentiu uma incerteza se continuava ou não com aquela explicação. Olhou para a lua pela janela e falou sem olhar para o brasileiro – Aí quando a música fica rápida, acredito que é a parte em que você chega no ápice do seu sonho, ou, por ser um sonho de amor, deve ser o momento em que você beija a pessoa que gosta... ou então, coloca toda sua emoção no sonho, querendo muito que aquilo seja a realidade – Jill voltou a olhar Carlos – Então, quando a música fica lenta de novo, acredito que significa o momento em que a pessoa acorda e fica triste porque tudo era um sonho...

Carlos olhava para Jill enquanto estava com os dois braços na mesa, com os dedos da mão esquerda cruzados com os dedos da mão direita. Não piscava os olhos.

- ...E aí você fica feliz por ter sonhado algo tão vívido, mas se entristece com a realidade. – Jill terminou.

- É uma boa interpretação. Eu não acho que muitas pessoas conseguem interpretar uma música assim. – ele olhou para ela com um olhar de orgulho e admiração.

- Quando eu estava na mansão Spencer, na missão onde eu, Chris, Barry e Rebecca descobrimos sobre o laboratório secreto da Umbrella, tive que tocar Moonlight Sonata do Beethoven num piano da mansão pra abrir uma passagem secreta – ela riu e passou a mão nos cabelos, pensando nisso – Acho que saber tocar piano acabou me ajudando no meu trabalho como policial/agente da S.T.A.R.S.

- Eu estou esperando pelo dia que saber jogar futebol de botão e tocar violão irá me ajudar numa missão – Carlos e Jill riram.

O garçom se aproximou e os serviu com um vinho. Logo após o garçom seguir caminho para o interior do restaurante, Jill disse num tom acanhado, mas sem perder o contato visual.

- Um dia, se eu viajar pro Brasil, você me mostra as coisas lá?

- Sim, eu mostro. Até te ensino a falar português, _se quiser_.

* * *

Jill e Carlos comeram risotto com camarão, e depois comeram de sobremesa pavlova. Eles estavam um pouco embriagado pelo vinho que haviam tomado. Carlos ia andando pelo deque, segurando o pulso de Jill, mas ela lembrou do tal desafio do karaokê e o puxou pela direção contrária. Os dois pegaram o elevador e tentavam não ficar rindo o tempo todo.

- O que tinha naquele vinho? Me sinto como se tivesse tomado alguma bebida do riso. – Jill disse.

Carlos encostou as costas na parede do elevador e riu alto, com a mão na barriga.

- Bebida do riso... Já pensou se existisse bebida do riso?

* * *

Jill e Carlos estavam com copos de "caipirinha", uma bebida brasileira que Carlos ficou feliz em saber que vendia naquele enorme navio. Ele pediu para Jill beber devagar, porque ele sabe que todos os amigos estrangeiros que tomam caipirinha, acabam tomando uns 10 copos logo de uma vez. Eles estavam segurando microfone na mão direita, e o copo de caipirinha na mão esquerda. Havia um canudinho preto pequeno nos copos dele, e também havia uma rodela de limão presa na borda do copo, que fazia combinar com a cor verde do líquido, já que eles estavam tomando limão com açúcar, gelo e _cachaça_.

No telão do karaokê, eles estavam cantando "Talk Dirty to Me" do Poison. Apesar de Carlos ter perdido para Jill no poker, ele estava saindo melhor que ela na música. Jill não conseguia acompanhar a música, enquanto que Carlos parecia conhecer bem a música. Ele cantando fazia o sotaque ficar mais forte ainda. Ele gostava de falar o verso "Talk dirty to me" com o rosto bem perto de Jill. Ele ficava com o rosto tão perto do dela que ele podia notar as bochechas da moça ficarem rosa.

Eles se afastaram do palco do karaokê enquanto as pessoas ao redor os aplaudiam e riam do divertimento alcoólico dos dois. Eles sentaram numa mesa. Os copos de caipirinha agora estavam vazios em cima da mesa. Apesar de estarem alegres pela bebida e pela música, eles ainda tinham consciência.

- Me explica como você conhece essa música! – Jill tentava se manter sem rir, mas não conseguia.

- Um tio meu tem um cd só de músicas antigas e ele escutava direto. Não tinha como não memorizar. Mas, então... – Carlos, sentado no sofá azul da mesa que estavam sentados, se aproximou mais de Jill, a ponto de ter o ombro dele encostado no ombro de Jill – _Posso te dar um beijo agora?_ – Carlos perguntou em português e Jill não entendeu nada.

- Desculpa, Carlos, não entendi nada. Mas deixa eu adivinhar... Você é fã do Kiss?

- Não! Não foi isso que eu disse, mas eu acho que você não vai adivinhar – Carlos abaixou um pouco o rosto e disse:

- Você não tem idéia de quanto é perfeita, Jill Valentine.

Jill sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Ela sabia que Carlos estava falando alguma coisa a nível de flerte para ela em português.

- Não é justo paquerar uma mulher em outra língua e não dizer a tradução – ela fez um rosto angelical para Carlos.

- Só vou traduzir se você me der um beijo, pelo menos.

Jill colocou a mão direita no rosto enquanto tentava esconder suas bochechas coradas de Carlos. Ele apenas a esperava. Ela queria muito um beijo dele, mas tinha uma certa incerteza. Porém, ela já havia tomado algumas bebidas. Ela virou o rosto para Carlos e ele rapidamente encostou os lábios dele nos dela. E então, as línguas deles se encontraram. Jill pousou sua mão esquerda no rosto de Carlos. Era a primeira vez que Jill beijava um estrangeiro e ela pode perceber a diferença.

Depois do beijo, Carlos disse:

- Eu tinha dito "posso te dar um beijo agora?" e depois disse "você não tem idéia de como é especial". Pronto, agora fui justo.

- Shh – Jill calou Carlos e voltou a beijá-lo.

* * *

Quando eles deixaram o local, seguiram caminho pelo deque. Eles pararam e encostaram na lateral do navio, olhando aquela imensidão azul que se misturava com a imensidão negra da distância da noite, quebrada pela luz azul clara do luar. Jill encostou a cabeça no ombro de Carlos e ria sem parar.

- Sabe o que seria estranho? Esse navio ficar infectado de T-vírus e nós seremos os únicos não infectados. Imagina estar no meio do mar e presa num navio com zumbis! – ela sentiu lágrimas saindo de seu rosto enquanto ria. Ela passou os dedos e secou as lágrimas.

- Desculpe, mas eu não vejo onde isso é engraçado! A não ser se você tiver falando de zumbis com shortões floridos e chinelos no pé

- Eu não sei porque eu disse isso – Jill se posicionou na frente de Carlos e pousou as mãos nos ombros dele.

- Eu tenho que dizer que eu subestimei você quando eu te conheci. Sério... Eu te achei metido e convencido. Como você diz pra uma garota que ela quer ficar com você no meio de uma cidade com monstros?

- Eu imaginei que iria morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde por causa daquele monstro enorme. E como eu tinha te achado linda, eu resolvi falar aquilo. Mas quando a gente pegou aquele helicóptero nos resgatou, eu fiquei com vergonha do que eu tinha dito! – Carlos abraçou Jill pela cintura e deu beijos no pescoço de Jill.

- Carlos, se eu te pedir uma coisa, você faz?

Carlos parou de beijar Jill e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Depende... O que você quer?

- Canta "Garota de Ipanema" pra mim.

- Não, Jill...

- Por favor! Por favorzinho.

Carlos olhou bem para Jill demonstrando um olhar de "É isso mesmo que você quer que eu faça?" e começou a cantar: _"Tall and tan and young..."_

- Não... Em português. Por favor.

Carlos olhou para baixo, deu um suspiro, levantou a cabeça e começou a cantar.

- _Olha que Jill mais linda, que Jill cheia de graça, é ela menina, que vem e que passa no doce balanço a caminho do mar.*_

- Carlos, você está mudando a letra!

_- Jill do corpo dourado do sol de Ipanema, o seu balançado é mais que um poema, é a coisa mais linda que já vi passar_.* - Carlos sentiu Jill dar uns beliscões em sua barriga e parou de cantar para rir – Desculpa, mas eu não pude evitar em colocar seu nome na música. Combina tanto com você, sabia?

* * *

Carlos e Jill saíram do deque e foram pro corredor de seus quartos. Eles sentiam que o efeito do vinho e da caipirinha estavam fracos.

- E agora, pra onde vamos? –Jill perguntou enquanto olhava para a porta de seu quarto e para a porta do quarto de Carlos.

- A gente pode ainda ir pro último nível do navio e encenar Titanic – Carlos riu da própria piada e levou Jill para a porta do quarto dela enquanto segurava sua mão.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Você conheceu meu quarto já. Deixa eu ver como é o seu.

Ela puxou Carlos para o quarto dele. Eles abriram a porta e Jill viu que o quarto de Carlos não era muito diferente do dela. Mesma posições de móveis, com exceção das cores do quarto. Este tinha mais cores verdes e preta. Ela caminhou até a janela redonda do quarto e encostou a lateral do corpo na janela com os braços cruzados.

- Antes que eu me esqueça... Deixa eu te perguntar: Gostou da noite de hoje? – Carlos perguntou enquanto se aproximava da televisão, ficando de frente para a janela redonda, ao lado da cama.

- É claro, Carlos.

- Que bom, porque eu pretendo não cantar de novo naquele karaokê!

Jill olhou para Carlos e não conseguiu evitar o riso.

- É sério! Pegamos o elevador pra vir para cá e uma das pessoas do corredor nos reconheceu do karaokê! E olha que esse navio é enorme... Acho que vamos virar notícia desse cruzeiro enquanto ele não acabar.

- Você só ta reclamando porque perdeu no poker e cantou uma música dos anos 80 numa mesma noite. _Relaxa, lindo._

_- _Hey, onde foi que... – Carlos foi surpreendido por Jill que se afastou da janela para ficar de frente para Carlos e arrancar um beijo do brasileiro. Ela empurrou Carlos na cama e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele.

Eles rolavam pela cama enquanto um tentava tocar o outro em partes não tocada antes... partes como costas, barriga, coxas, etc. Carlos segurou o zíper do vestido de Jill e puxou devagar para baixo. Jill. Ela fez questão de tirar 30% da roupa de Carlos antes de sair do próprio vestido preto que havia escolhido com dificuldade neste mesmo dia. Carlos segurava o cabelo de Jill e beijava sem parar, enquanto suas mãos faziam outras coisas pelo corpo da moça. Era como se ele quisesse imobilizá-la com seus beijos.

Em poucos minutos, os dois estavam nus e satisfazendo o prazer de um ao outro.


	4. Barry melhor amigo

Cap. 4 – Barry melhor amigo

Às 10 horas da manhã, Jill acordou primeiro que Carlos. Olhou pela janela redonda e viu o contraste do azul do mar com o azul do céu. Catou seu vestido no chão e o vestiu antes que Carlos acordasse, ou Barry batesse na porta. Foi no banheiro e lavou o rosto. Pensou em escovar os dentes, mas lembrou que não estava em seu quarto. Pensou em quanto queria tomar banho, mas também só queria fazer isso em seu quarto. Voltou para o quarto e viu Carlos dormir com um dos braços caído sobre seus olhos. Achou a cena bonitinha, mas preferiu voltar para seu quarto. Pegou seu sapato, deixou os pendurados pelos dedos, recolheu mais pertences e abandonou o quarto de Carlos. Andou para seu quarto e largou o sapato ao lado da cama. Entrou no chuveiro, tomou um banho e depois escovou os dentes.

Voltou para o quarto enrolada numa toalha e foi até a mala, que estava num canto específico do quarto. Pensou em qual roupa usar e pegou um short branco e uma blusa vermelha. Vestiu a roupa e ouviu alguém bater na porta do quarto.

Ela abriu a porta e viu que não era Carlos, e sim Barry.

- Oi, Barry! Quer entrar?

- Bom dia, Jill. – Barry entrou e analisou o quarto de Jill. Os lençóis da cama estavam arrumados.

- Eu acabei de tomar um banho. Na verdade, acabei de acordar também. Estou morrendo de fome. Vamos comer no Nautilus hoje?

- Podemos comer em qualquer lugar, vamos falar com Carlos depois. – Barry olhou para o sapato de Jill ao lado da cama e segurou o riso. – Jill, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Lá vem... Que pergunta, Barry?

- É uma pergunta simples... Você e Carlos, o que aconteceu ontem? Vocês saíram para jogar poker, jantar e sei lá o que mais... Foi um encontro, né?

Jill colocou a mão direita no rosto. _"Quem diria que Barry perguntando essas coisas pra mim seria mais vergonhoso que cantar naquele karaokê?" _ela pensou.

- No começo, eu não tinha percebido que seria um encontro, mas acabou sendo. Jogamos poker, e, ah, eu ganhei dele! Fomos jantar no Neptune's Waters e fomos cantar no karaokê. Foi vergonhoso, mas foi divertido.

- Eu tenho quase certeza que houve algum tipo de beijo no meio disso tudo, estou certo?

- Barry! – Jill ficou de costas para o amigo, tentando conter a vergonha, olhou para Barry de lado e voltou a dizer. - Sim, nos beijamos mais de uma vez. Na verdade, aconteceu coisas a mais... Eu nem dormi no meu quarto.

Barry soltou um riso e começou a coçar a barba.

- Então vocês estão namorando?

- Não sei, Barry. Vamos ver como Carlos irá agir hoje.

- Eu acho que ele vai querer namorar você. É só olhar para a cara dele que dá pra perceber o quanto ele tem uma quedinha por você.

- E o que você acha dele, Barry? – Jill estava um pouco apreensiva, como se Barry fosse algum tipo de pai

- Eu gosto dele. Eu acho que vocês fazem um belo casal. E vocês tem mais quatro dias pra saber se esse relacionamento irá ter rumo ou não.

Jill se aproximou de Barry e o abraçou.

- Barry, você é um amigo e tanto.

Barry sorriu e disse:

- Aaaah!

Enquanto ele abraçava Jill, ele pensou: "Imagina como Chris irá reagir a isso..."

Barry disse que iria tomar um banho e então voltou para o quarto. Poucos minutos depois, Jill ouviu outra batida na porta

- Barry? – Jill perguntou numa distância de 2 metros da porta.

- Não, sou eu – Carlos respondeu por trás da porta.

Ela abriu a porta, abriu um sorriso e disse:

- Oi! Bom dia...

- Bom dia. Eu tenho que dizer que achei que você tinha fugido de mim logo depois que acordei. – Carlos andou pelo quarto de Jill e sentou numa poltrona

- Eu pensei em ficar, mas queria escovar os dentes. Não queria que você sentisse meu bafo de ressaca.

Carlos riu e disse:

- Você acha que meu amor por você iria morrer por causa de um bafo? – Carlos riu enquanto olhava para ela. Jill colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e foi sentar no colo de Carlos para mais um beijo.

Fim


End file.
